In Pursuit Of Trivial Things
by Amberssister
Summary: The team plays a game, and tensions arise between Ianto and Gwen. J/I pairing.


**WARNINGS**: One coarse word. Slash. I used a real _Trivial Pursuit_ question, and gave the real answer.

**A/N**: Review, if you like. I won't object;) I do not own Torchwood. I will never own Torchwood. I wrote this for entertainment purposes only. I make no money. All rights belong to the BBC and RTD. I also don't own the rights to _Trivial Pursuit_. I'm almost sure I don't have to mention that, but hey, I'm on a roll.

Gwen rolled the die, and moved her piece four places. "Green, please. And make it an easy one; I'm behind." Owen snorted and clicked the green key on the digital handheld. "You and me both, sweetheart. I knew Tosh would be good at this, but I think Ianto must be cheating." Ianto scoffed and looked insulted.

"Oh, right; nothing is more important to me than winning a trivia game. I just don't show you up enough." Owen sneered and mimed throwing the handheld at him, but he took the jibe in stride. It had been a relaxing day and everyone was getting along, for once. They'd seen no Rift activity, and there had been no arguments.

The morning had passed for them in boredom, and everyone had slowly abandoned their busy work to lounge at their desks. It was painfully hot outside, and they didn't mind being in the air-conditioned Hub, but computer solitaire and gossip magazines had quickly lost their edge. By eleven o'clock the boredom had been palpable. Gwen had started a discussion on the ethics of a local murder case in the news, but everyone agreed on the essential points, and the conversation petered out. At eleven-thirty Jack suggested they play a game. They all agreed enthusiastically, and started debating on which game it should be. After fifteen minutes of lively discussion, which was, so far, the high point of the day, Gwen, Owen and Tosh agreed on _Trivial Pursuit_. Tosh had brought in the digital version a few days before, and it was the only game they hadn't played to exhaustion.

They'd settled down around the board, and Ianto had looked at Jack quizzically. "You guys go ahead." Jack said. "I'm not really in the mood for games, after all. I have some paperwork that needs doing." He'd headed off towards his office, and Ianto had followed him. After a few minutes, Ianto returned and took his seat. "Is he really doing paperwork?" Owen asked. "I thought you two were just trying to distract us, so you could be alone." Ianto cocked an eyebrow, and sighed.

"No, Owen, just paperwork. Whose turn is it?" And they'd begun playing. So far, Ianto and Tosh were tied for the lead, with four pies each. Owen came in second with three, and Gwen had two. It had been a fun and friendly game, with no fights breaking out, and no drama.

"What procedure did a doctor perform at a museum, in front of three hundred paying guests?" Owen asked, and Gwen bit her lip.

"Oh, I'll say an eye-exam." She said, and Ianto gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes, because three hundred people actually paid to watch him say 'is one better, or two'." Gwen looked confused, and then she blushed brightly. "Oh, I thought he preformed it _on_ three hundred people. Um, heart surgery."

"That's cheating", Owen said, "if she wasn't paying attention when I read the question, that's her problem."

"She still hasn't gotten the right answer." Ianto replied. Owen sneered at him.

"Okay, if you're so smart, what is the answer then?"

"Well, I would say an autopsy."

"Shit. How do you know this stuff?"

"I am a fount of trivial knowledge. And I had that question last night when Jack and I were playing. I answered correctly then, though." Owen stared at him disgustedly.

"Wait" Gwen said, "Jack plays with you, but he won't play with us?" Owen laughed and looked affronted.

"Some of us wouldn't want him to. He's really not my type." Gwen shot him a look and turned back to Ianto. "Seriously, why wouldn't he play today?" She looked hurt and neglected. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"It's just a game Gwen. He didn't feel like playing, that's all." He reached for the die, and Gwen grabbed it from him. "No, that's not all. He plays poker with us, and Scrabble. Playing a game was his idea. I thought he just didn't like this one. So why will he play it with you, and not with all of us?"

"There's no reason. He just didn't feel like playing it today. Let it go."

" I find it odd, is all. There's something you're not telling us. Something about Jack." "Gwen. Let it go."

Gwen started to say something else and Owen kicked her under the table. "He's right, it's just a game. Let's drop it, yeah?" Owen had seen the look on Ianto's face, and he knew that this lazy summer afternoon was in danger of blowing up in an epic way. Ianto only set his jaw like that when he was about to absolutely lose it. Gwen glowered at Owen, and rubbed her shin.

"Don't you ever kick me", she said, "and don't tell me to drop it. He's hiding something."

"He's not. And if he is, I don't care. Let's not argue; I have a headache."

Owen and Ianto glared at Gwen, and she glared back at both of them. They were reaching a level of intensity usually seen on battlefields when Tosh intervened.

"It's not our business, anyway" Tosh said. They all turned to her, a little shocked, as if they'd forgotten her presence. "Well, it's not", she said defensively. "I'm sure there's a lot that they don't tell us. Everyone has secrets, and if Jack tells his to Ianto, why should we assume Ianto has to tell us? You know things about Rhys that you don't share, right Gwen?" Gwen looked flustered.

"That… that's, you know, it's just different."

"Is it?" Ianto said.

"Well, yeah. It's not the same. We don't work for _Rhys_. Our lives aren't in _Rhys_' hands. It's a different thing entirely." Owen jumped in before Ianto had a chance.

"And if Jack didn't want to participate because the Rift was going to drop an alien on the board, I'd get your point. Let's just shut up and play. This is a stupid argument, and I'm getting bored. Ianto, it's your turn, mate." Ianto grabbed the die from Gwen's hand and almost threw it off the table. They played in almost complete silence, only asking and answering the written questions. While that made for more efficient game play, the mood was dark and angry. The fun had gone out of the game, and they seemed to be soldiering on simply to keep from arguing.

This went on for quite some time until Gwen, apropos to nothing, said, " You're all right. I'm sorry. It's just that I wish we knew more about him. He's so secretive, only telling us things when he thinks we need to know them." She turned and smiled at Ianto. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't take it out on you. What Jack chooses to tell you is your business. I'm _really_ sorry. Still friends?" She offered her hand, and Ianto took it, returning her smile. " Of course, Gwen. It's not a big deal. One thing I'd like to make clear though. Jack… he is aware that our lives depend on him sometimes. He is _well_ aware of that. He keeps nothing from you, or from us, that would hurt us." He looked around the group and met each person's eye. "I want to make sure you understand that. It's important that you do." " I do", Gwen said, "I get that." Tosh and Owen nodded, and Ianto looked relieved. "Good. Just so that's clear. Owen, I believe it's your turn."

They played for the rest of the afternoon, and their spirits gradually improved. By the time Owen answered the final question, coming from behind and stealing the win from Ianto and Tosh in a nine question streak, the laughter and teasing had returned, the Rift alarm hadn't gone off once, and it was time to go home. All in all, they considered it to be a pretty good day. As everyone packed up to leave, Ianto noticed Tosh struggling to carry her laptop, purse, books and a stack of printouts she was taking home. He took them from her, and walked her to her car. They chatted idly about the game and Owen's lucky win. When they reached her car, Ianto set the things in the back seat and headed back towards the Hub. "Are you staying here?" Tosh asked, a suggestive tone just barely audible in her voice. "Yup," he answered, "work to do." Tosh smiled and kissed his cheek.

As she opened her door, Ianto grabbed her arm. "I just wanted to thank you", he said, "for what you said to Gwen. I appreciated it." Tosh blushed and a smile lit up her face. "Of course, Ianto. It was true, after all. Not all of Jack's secrets are our business."

"That's just it, Tosh. There is no real secret, nothing Jack made me swear not to tell. Some of the history questions, he lived thru a lot of those things. It brings up memories for him, some of which he'd rather not relive. I'm sure if she'd asked him, he would have told her. It was no big deal. It was the idea that I was expected to tell that bothered me. He does tell me things, personal and private things, and I shouldn't be expected to share those. Thank you for understanding that." Tosh hugged him, and again kissed his cheek. "I'm glad Jack has somebody to confide in" she said, "He's needed that. Sleep well, Ianto. I'll see you in the morning."

That night, as they lay crushed against each other in the small cot Jack kept, Jack told him about a lover he'd once had, who'd bled out in his arms.  
"I couldn't save her." He said, his tone calm and somehow aching. "There was nothing I could have done, but I just kept wondering 'if I'd changed anything, if I'd had something different for _breakfast_, would it have happened? Could I have done _something_?' It took me a long time to get over that idea. I'd never lost someone I was responsible for before." Jack shuddered and Ianto stroked his back. Jack pulled him closer and folded himself into Ianto's arms. "It's easier to deal with these things when I tell you about them. Thank you." Ianto nodded and kissed him. "Anytime, Jack. I'm glad you can trust me enough to tell me these things." Jack smiled. "So am I." he said, and they settled down to sleep, crushed together and comfortable in Jack's small cot.


End file.
